


Take Care

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kirsten Takes Care of Cameron, Mother Hen, Sickfic, Taking care of one another, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Kirsten ends up taking care of Cameron (whether he wants it or not) and the one time they take car of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

The first time it happened, Kirsten and Cameron where hunched over his laptop sitting at his kitchen island, looking over some files that Fisher had acquired for the case and sent them. It wasn't anything interesting to read over, mostly fineaces and telephone records, just stuff that they'd hoped Kirsten could find that might help them. Real mind numbing stuff. 

"There's nothing useful here," she complained to Cameron. "If I could just get into this guy's office or his house, then maybe I could find something."

"Maggie isn't going to let you do that," Cameron pointed out without looking up from his packet of what looked like phone records.

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" They'd done field work dozens of times without Maggie's blessing, what was so different about this time?

"Since she-" Whatever he was about to say was suddenly cut off when he reared back and sneezed a few times.

"You okay?" Kirsten looked over him. 

His usually vibrant green eyes were glassy, his already light skin had taken on a sickly pastiness, and his cheeks where flushed. The more she looked the more she realized that something was wrong. He was unsteady on his feet and leaned against the counter for support, like he just couldn't hold his own weight. Small beads of sweat gathered at his brow despite the subtle shivers that racked his body. She didn't know bow she'd missed it.

"I'm fine," He reassured with a dismissive wave. The allusion was completely and utterly shattered at that point though. The damning evidence laid before her could only mean one thing: Cameron was sick.

"You're obviously not fine." Her brows furrowed and worry was written in every line of her face. "You should go lay in bed and rest. I can look over all of this."

"Kirsten, honestly, I feel fine." He tried to wave her off again.

She might have been able to shrug off the sudden need to make him soup and wrap him up in a blanket if he hadn't followed the statement with another round of sneezing. He was looking more pathetic by the moment. So, she ignored his protests and herded him towards his bedroom, stopping only long enough to grab the extra blanket off of where it had been draped over the back of the couch. 

Once he was actually on the bed, Cameron gave up all pretenses of protest and curled up under the covers without any prompting from her. She pressed her cool hand to his forehead and smiled sadly at him when she felt the undenyable heat of a fever. With a sigh Kirsten threw the striped spare blanket on top of Cameron before going back to the kitchen to get him a cup of water or tea to help keep him hydrated.

"Drink this." She shoved the cup into Cameron's hand. It's a cup of hot tea that, in theory, is supposed to help him warm up.

While she was making the aforementioned cup of hot tea, Cameron turned on the tv and has started watching Doctor Who. It looks like the first episode of the reboot because Rose Tyler was on screen with a bunch of mannequins and dramatic music was flowing from the speakers.

"Seriously?" She put her hands on her hips and stared down at him. 

Cameron was all faux wide-eyed innocence when he replied: "I always watch Doctor Who when I'm sick." And then, as if to cement his reasoning, he started to cough. It wasn't worrying at first, but then it went on and the coughing only got more violent.

Quickly she ran and grabbed him a small glass of water and handed it to him. She hovered nearby and he struggled to get the coughing under control long enough for him to take a sip. He sat up and rearranged the pillows so that he was propped more upright.

"I'm fine," Cameron tried to tell her but his voice was hoarse and raspy from the coughing.

"You're always playing the role of mother hen for me, just this once let me take care of you." She looked at him with wide pleading eyes. She just needed to take care of him and make sure he was okay.

He stared at her for a long moment and the finally nodded in a very resigned way. Without any hesitation, Kirsten walked around and curled up on the empty side of the bed.

"Let me know if you need anything." She looked over at him and saw the quick flutter of his eyelashes as sleep tried to take hold. Kirsten settled in and watched Doctor Who and also kept an eye on Cameron as he fell asleep. "I've got to make sure you're okay," She whispered to herself after she was sure he'd fallen asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She woke up to the sound of rapid sneezing and then of Cameron blowing his nose. Kirsten cracked open an eye and took in his pathetic appearance with a mental sigh. He looked _way_ worse than he had when he'd fallen asleep. His nose was red, skin pale and splotchy from the fever he was no doubt running, and overall he just looked extremely haggard. 

"Morning," he croaked before he was hit with a coughing fit. 

Without a word, Kirsten jumped up and went to make him a cup of hot tea to help sooth his raw throat. She remembered Ed making her tea when she was sick, usually mint or a type of throat coat that helped with the soreness, and hoped it would help Cameron the way it had helped her. Or that at the very least, it might help lessen his misery.

The tea was made and handed over with a reassuring smile. 

"This should help."

"Thanks, Cupcake."

He turned Doctor Who back on and she fell back into the bed.

"You better not get me sick," Kirsten warned.

"I guess I'd have to take care of you, if I did." They both smiled and cuddled further under Cameron's grey patterned bedspread, cozy and warm and protected from the outside world.

 

Three seasons of Doctor Who and three days later, Cameron was almost completely back to his usual health. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as per usual for me
> 
> Descriptions of Cameron's stuff comes from the episode I See You
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
